Outsider
by Sia86
Summary: Who does Jinx turn to when she's alone and scared? Do they accept her? What will happen when everyone finds out that she is harboring a secret? Chapter 5 has been modefied!
1. Chapter 1

Outsider

GI Joe Renegades

Main Characters: Jinx, Snake Eyes, Storm Shadow, Duke and Scarlett

Side Characters (but still part of story) Road Block, Flint and Tunnel Rat

Who does Jinx turn to, when she's alone and scared? Will that person take her in? What happens when the person suspects that she harbors a secret? Will it all end for the poor soul?

With the Arashikage she is known as Kim Arashikage, but with the Joes she's known as Jinx. So it'll probably keep switching back & fourth.

Reveiw! Review and let me know if I have 'errors' and stuff:P

* * *

><p>Two fingers rubbed her trobbing temples, these annoying trainess were going to be the death of her. She sat watching them train and grunt, really loud! The smell of testosterome filled her nose and made her gag.<p>

"Kim!", she quickly looked up, and saw her long time friend, Max Rarichi walking towards her, still wearing the white training uniform.

"Hey", she smiled

"What are you doing sitting down? Shouldn't you be in your 'office' and bossing those lower than you?", he sat down next to her.

"Ha, ha, funny.", her amber eyes rolled.

"Hey, I was just joking!" his hands were shaking dismissivley infront of her.

"Yeah I, know i've heard your stupid jokes before.", she heaved forward when pain shot through her head.

"You okay?" Max put a hand on her back.

"Yeah, no I'm fine! No need to worry!" She declared with a hearty laugh.

Max shot her a look, but didn't say more.

Kim just hoped that he didn't see her turning all red-

"Why are ayou all red?"

'Damn, it!' She tried to think of a lie, that could get him off her back, "Oh uh-"

Dark eyes stared at her, wanting an answer.

"It's a cermonial thing!", she finally blurted out.

His eyes narrowed at her and he parted his lips when.

_DONG!DONG!_

"Thank God!", Kim sighed , Max turned glaring at her, 'Will finish this later.'

When he walked away, she used her finger to lower her eye lid and stuck her tounge out. 'Ha ha In your face!', she stood up and danced in victory, but a throat being cleared smashed her triumph.

"Miss Arashikage, there is work to be done, instead of taunting the trainees."

Her eye twiched and she turned to see the Light Master, "Um excuse me? What did you call me?"

"Miss Arashika-"

"That's right, Miss **Arasikage**! And you can't tell me what to do" she pointed a finger accusingly at him.

"Yes but-"

She turned and gave a dismmissive wave, walking away. A smirk once again appeared when she heard an exhausperated sigh.

* * *

><p>Kim stood centered in the training grounds, looking up at the full moon. Her eyes quickly diverted to the back, when she heard footsteps.<p>

"Max, might as well come out.", she said back to him.

"I guess nothing can get past you, huh?" he pushed himself up and looked at the moon too.

"Max.. can I confide in you?"

He was taken aback, when he heard her say that, but he thought about her feelings not his.

"Yes, Kim"

Then a silence fell between them, each still staring at the sky.

"I'm leaving the Arashikage."

His throat suddenley closed, when he heard those words, "What?"

"I'm leaving.", she turned to him, her eyes glistening in the moonlight.

"What? Ho-but why?", he stammered.

"I can no longer lead you all."

His heart sank, she was leaving! She- his best friend was leaving! His head clouded with all the possible reasons for her leaving, but for not being able to lead? She was the heir, so she must know atleast somthing about leading!Instincs inside of him wanted to yell, hold her back and give her reasons why the Clan needs her, but he straightened up and swallowed, "When?"

"Tonight." came her blunt answer.

His mouth went dry, she was going to leave that day.

"So what? You want me to keep your departure a secret?", she turned away. Guilt began to swell in his throat, he didn't want it to come out that cruel.

"Yes, but I'm not asking as a friend, I'm asking as a higher rank than you.", her words cut through him.

"So, I create a diversion.", he sighed, Kim was asking much of him.

She nodded her thankyou & leaped up to the perimeter's rooftop. He watched her go, and when she was out of sight, he pulled his sword out and ventured into the halls, looking for Light Master's quarters...

* * *

><p>Kim looked back at her once 'home', and prayed that what ever Max did, it wouldn't be severely punished. Then she continued running through the increasingly densing woods. Her plan had gone good for now: since it was in the winter solstace, the Arashikage wasn't going to be as active as they normally would, allowing her enough time to escape.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Coyote:<p>

"Roadblock!", Duke yelled, extremely angrey.

"What?", came the deep reply.

"You were supposed to fix the fuel line!"

"I **currently **am, boss-man. I was just takin a break!", he said pointing at the order of unfinished fries.

"Oh, god this again.." Tunnel Rat sighed, swearing he hears this freakin' arguement everyday. Then he looked at the 'Silent' killer, Snake eyes, arms crossed, leaning on a wall.

"Snakes, I think your my favorite, 'cause you **don't **talk!", he said, recieving Snakes eyes's famous stare. He shrugged back, tuning into 'bicker LIVE!'

"Boss- man I didn't mess with your computer! We keep it real where I come from.", his accent clearly showing.

"What do you mean 'Keep it real'!", The blonde, blue eyed man was fuming.

"Well you know-"

"'Well you know' what?", he yelled.

"He means that from where he's from, they actually research, not look themselves up!", Tunnel Rat knew it was time to break up the fight, but he didn't get the reaction he wanted. Duke began to slowly approach him, blue eyes blazing like fire!

"What?", he snarled. He shrunk back in his seat when Duke's face was right infront of his. He looked to Snake eyes who pulled his ninjato slightly out, menacingly, clearly not wanting to get involved. He took his chances with the person who started it, but looked else where, when he punched a fist into his other hand.

The leader barred his teeth, and drool slipped from the corners of his mouth. "Com'on Tunnel Rat, say it again 'cause I didn't hear ya."

"Uh, no thanks, I want to live, thankyou", he answerd. Then when Duke raised a fist...

"Scarlett! Scarlett!"

"What?", she looked over her seat and saw Duke about to hit Tunnel Rat.

"All of you stop it! You are all acting like brats!", the red head yelled, standing up.

"He said I look myself up", Duke held Tunnel Rat, to show Scarlett. "RoadBlock messed with my computer!" he took a breath, "And he-well he's just weird!", he said pointing acusingly at Snake eyes.

"Okay Duke you do look yourself up, RoadBlock didn't mess up your computer and Snake eyes is not envolved", Scarlett sternly answerd.

Duke dropped Tunnel Rat, and went to stand chest to face with Scarlett, "Ofcourse **you** would protect Snake eyes, and you have anger issues."

A furrow formed on Scarlett's brow, and Duke smirked, 'I made the time bomb tick'. His eyes widened when she began to reach for her taser, but Snake eyes put his arm infront of her before she got to use it.

* * *

><p>Kim sat under a statue's cover, hugging her knees close to her chest. Her chin rested on her knees, 'I didn't know it was going to be this hard'. She was shivering from the cold, and her stomach growled with hunger. It had been two days since she left the Arashikage, and she already regretted it. In her plan, she was supposed to already be out of the country, and in America, but instead she counted the snowflakes that fell while under a headless statue.<p>

She sighed standing up,"I've gotta get out of here." Then she began to trudge through the heavy snow. Each step was worse than the other, she looked back and saw the statue, only 6 foot steps away. "What!", she threw her hands to her sides, this was going to be a long journey.

Each day following that was worse than the last. Kim was beaten for stealing, she had gotten into several fist fights, she was chased out of villages because she was a stranger and several men tried to attack her, but she stayed strong through everything. When she reached Tokoyo's airport, she slipped onto the 8:35 Pm flight and headed to her new life..

2 weeks later...

Kim crawled up the step, and painfully stretched her hand up, and banged. After two bangs her arm/head fell on the cement. The door creaked as it opened, the figure looked down and saw the limp body of Kim. The figure kneeled down and pressed two fingers on her neck, they nodded and lifted her arm, slowly pulling her in.

* * *

><p>"She was like that when they found her.", Scarlett explained. Duke eyed the person on the bed.<p>

"Wait. You don't believe me?", Scarlett stared wide eyed at Duke.

"No, it's not you, but I don't think she was like that when he found her", He walked leaned on the counter, 'Last time he 'talked' with her, he almost hit her."

Scarlett stood defenseifly, trying to absorb everything he said, "Duke, you know Snake eyes is a loyal joe, when we went to search for Cobra he and Jinx made ammends, then she left back to Japan."

Duke shook his head still not accepting her reasoning and explanations. "Then if you don't believe me, why don't ask him yourself.

Snake eyes then appeared next to Scarlett his body posture stiff. Duke narrowed his eyes at Scarlett, then turned to the others. Scarlett looked at Snake eyes smiling, glad she won, but he didn't even turn to see her face.

"Snake eyes?", she asked, but he walked away. "Wait Snake eyes! You can't see her yet!", she called knowing where he was heading. She quickly followed him, when she tried to, Snake eyes pushed her back.

* * *

><p>Jinx stood, her face stern, blade held at her side. Her blade cut the air next to her, "Sensei."<p>

She turned to see him standing, her blade at his finger tips, she dropped her blade and respectfully bowed. He in turn did the same.

Then **she **appeared, that red head apprentice. Her nose scrunched in disqust, she never did like her, but she had to behave infront of sensei.

"Jinx, your better", Scarlett said, a smile on her face.

"Yes, what was your first clue." she had to behave, but she didn't have to be nice.

Snake eyes put himself between the two, preventing another fight and raised two fingers then sliced the air.

"I've been look-" she started to explain.

"No, he asked how were you feeling.", Scarlett corrected.

Jinx raised her hand to slap the crap out of her, but Snake eyes caugt her wrist, and shook his head.

"I think I know sensei's signs alittle better than you, guy jin!", she yelled still in Snake eyes grip.

Scarlett put a hand on Snake eyes shoulder, and he let go of Jinx's wrist. Then she walked torwards Jinx while Snake eyes back up. Amber eyes faced off against emerald green , 'I know sensei a whole lot better than you!' Then a hand slapped her face.

Jinx put a hand on her burning cheek and looked at Scarlett, "You've had that coming since our first encounter, but I want to call a truce, so we get to know each other.", she genuialy smiled and gave a hand to Jinx.

But Jinx wasn't buying the whole 'I'm a saint' routine, and she slapped her hand away, "Shove your truce!" Her eyes widened when the pain shot up her stomach and she heaved forward, returning the little food in her stomach. Snake eyes caught her before she fell, and Scarlett pointed to where he could lay her down. They both laid her on her back, and Scarlett passed her a bucket. They waited untill she stopped vomiting, to ask her questions.

She was still drowsy, but she let **him** ask her questions, and asked - er - yelled that Scarlett leave. Her sensei leaned agianst the wall across from her. Jinx looked down in shame, he was scolding her, she could feel it.

"Um, sensei I'm sorry for how I treated your 'lady friend'", she apologized, hoping it might piss him off, but inwardley pouted when it didn't.

She looked up, ready to 'see' the questions. Her brows scrunched in confused, sensei was pulling out a pen and paper. He looked down, scribbling stuff down then handed it to her.

"Oh, okay.", she took it and read:

Why are you here and what do you want?

Her hands flipped it backwards and forewards, that was it? That's all he wrote? It looked like he wrote a bunch of crap and this is it? But when she heard a slight murmur, she looked up to answer.

"I left the Arashikage, because they no longer need me. The other masters are making the path that you and my father invisioned, come true."

He accepted her answer, but went and sat next to her.

"Sensei, can I tell you my true feelings?", he nodded.

"I-I never even wanted to lead the Arasikage-" he motioned for her to continue.

"I wanted to stay by your side, and remain your apprentice. You taught me so many things over the years and you helped me get over my father's death and Storm shadow's betrayal. You basically raised me! But even though I attacked you and Shana, you still forgave me. I've felt guilty for all the problems I've caused", she did it, she finally told him the truth, but it didn't set her free, it made her chest heavy.

Tears began to weld up in her eyes, and suprisingly his arm reached to her far shoulder, pulling her into into his chest.

Scarlett watched the whole thing and smiled, they reminded her of a older brother/ younger sister relationship.

"Scarlett what are you looking at?" Tunnel Rat asked. Scarlett jumped up and shushed him.

"Oh, sorry, what are ya lookin' at?" he whispered.

She looked one last time at them then said, "Hmmm? Oh nothing, com'on we better back." She dragged him, despite his whispered protests, back when he tried to peek.

* * *

><p>When Jinx recovered, Duke had gone in to talk to her. He asked if Snake eyes beat her up, or if she was really found like that when she told him, he left then came back with a communicator. She took it in her hand and stared at it.<p>

"Welcome, to the Joes." He said smiling.

She smiled in return, but could stop her cheeks from blushing. He was kind of handsome for a guy jin. She shook her thoughts, now was not the time to think about that. Then he began to walk away, but she called out,

"Who said I wanted to be a joe?"

He stopped and answered , "Consider it 'sensei know's best'" Then he left, leaving Jinx by herself. She looked at it closely, then squeezed it, it was an honor: he had given her another chance to train under him.

Now she stood above the 'Coyote' with her sensei. They were going to start her training, but he first needed to know how much she learned. He stomped his foot, signaling RoadBlock to start driving. When they started moving he put his arms at side and his legs together, he nodded at her, wanting her to copy him. So she did the same and they stayed in those poses until the truck gained speed.

* * *

><p>"Ninja!", a woman with red hued hair called.<p>

"Yes Baroness" a man with a white hood and a white partial mask, retreated from the shadows.

"The Joes are currently in Colorado, and heading to Mississipi. So I suggest you end them.", he then turned and was swallowed by the shadows.

"I'll make sure of it", he mumbled.

* * *

><p>So atleast 5 reviews or I stop story.<p>

Hope grammer, title, summary and plot got better

Oh is that how you spell Guy jin?


	2. Outsider:My Apathy

Outsider: My Apathy

Second Chapter! Tell me if the story fits with the title and summary! :)

Reveiw, even if you think it sucks! :P

* * *

><p>The cold wind buffeted her face, as the 'Coyote' gained more speed. Her legs were bent in an offense stance, while his were in a squatting position. He pointed up and then stuck his hand out to the side, she paid close attention as the hand swayed slightly.<p>

'How is that possible?', her mind tried to wrap around the whole concept. A while ago, Roadblock had signaled them that the wind was 70 MPH, and Snake eyes's hand showed that there was barely a breeze.

Snake eyes stomped his foot, to get her attention, "Uh-yes sensei." He showed her his palms and then began to 'whiegh' them.

"You want me to balance?", he nodded and pointed at her blade. She looked down at it, "With my sword?"

When she stood, the wind almost knocked her off the 'Coyote' completely, but she remained standing. Sensei was staring at her, obviously wanting her to start already. She swallowed, and threw her hand to her side. The wind viciously caught her hand, and dragged her back. She quickly grabbed the sword from it's holstor, and alligned it with her left fore arm in front of her body. Her lungs desprately took in air, as her right side dangeled with the wind current. Her right knee stuck out, trying to anchor her body, while the left foot struggeled to find a hold.

'Damn.', she grit her teeth, the current was really strong. Her vision was blurring from the wind stinging her eyes. She looked up and saw a figure, "Sensei?"

The figure reached a hand for her and leaned down, "Not quite."

Her eyes widened ,"What have you done to sensei?" The answer was a foot to her chest. Her right leg lost balance and she began to slide off the back. Her arms tried to pull her up, and she clawed at the metal trying to get a hold. Then the figure reached for her only anchor, the blade.

"No!", she screamed trying to fight the hand away, but kept her body kept slipping. The hand grabbed the blade, and pulled it away from her hands. She watched helplessly as the figure walked away, throwing her blade off the side. Suprisingly she was still holding on, but then the current pounded her face and arms, dragging her away.

* * *

><p>"Uh, we need some help, Snake eyes.", Duke spoke into the communicator. But no answer "Snake eyes do you read me? Snake eyes!"<p>

"Any luck?" Scarlett called as she held her Plasma Pulse Crossbow, at the bioviper's neck.

"No, dead signal.", Duke punched a viper in the stomach, only to be thrown across the room.

"Tunnel Rat, take the high grounds!", Scarlett yelled, when she shot the viper in the face.

"OK! I'm on it!", he quickly scurried into the secret room and was lifted to the manual, plasma cannon, "Al'ight , you sick sons of a b-" He began to shoot, at an approaching viper.

"RoadBlock!"

"Red, not to be rude but, I'm kinda in the middle of somthing!" He began throwing punch furies when his amo ran out.

"Good, I'm gonna check the roof so cover here.", she began climbing out the window.

Roadblock mumbled an okay, when Scarlett's head popped back inside.

"Oh and Duke is kinda passed out.", she said eyeing the body under the pile of weapons. Then she was gone.

* * *

><p>"Snake eyes? Jinx?", Scarlett was walking cautiously around the roof. "When did all this fog get here?", she tried to make out anything in the fog, but her eyes narrowed when she saw movement allitle ways in front of her.<p>

"Who are you?", she yelled, quickly running to where the movement was. She shot into the fog, trying to clear it. Her eyes diverted to a black suited body laying on the edge.

"Snake eyes!", she dropped her weapon, and kneeled down beside him. She checked his pulse, and was relieved when she found one.

She was pulled away from his body, "What the h-". A noose was tightening around her throat, she thrashed around struggiling to breathe, but the perpetraitor wasn't letting up. Her hand reached up and clawed at the eyes, the attacker tried to fight her off, but loosened the noose. Released, Scarlett threw a high kick at the stumbiling attacker but missed.

She lifted her fists ready to fight. The attacker stopped and stood tall. Scarlett could tell it was a woman, 'Baroness!' Then they charged at her, fists clenched tightly. She braced herself, it seemed to go in slow motion: She moved right, straight out of the attack, but was suprised when a foot shot a her jaw, and made her twist back, then the enemy began a fury of punches. Scarlett couldn't escape the atacks, so she kicked, punched, headbutted, but each either missed or were countered.

Pain shot up her back, when she was kicked, her body shooting far back. Her body arched in both pain, and wanting to stand, but the enemy stepped on her hand, twisting the flesh. She held back a scream of pain.

"I knew it! You are not to be trusted!", she yelled.

"Jinx?", Scarlett looked at the young girl, confused.

"What do you think your doing? I thought we had a truce!", fury began to boil in her, she thought that Jinx would no longer attack her.

"I didn't promise anything with you! So say your last words 'cause I'm going to end you right here, right now, bitch!", a dagger slid from her forearm cover. She raised it, ready to mutilate Shana. Scarlett's eyes widened, she was going to die and she couldn't anything to stop it: her body was heavy.

* * *

><p>Jinx stood over the person who hurt sensei, she had seen the whole thing and she was gonna wipe her exsistance fom this earth. She raised her dagger, eyes blazing with fire. She heard a scuffiling and turn slightly, then she felt a swift force tackel her.<p>

"What the hell! Let me go!", Her wrists were held down, and someone used their body to stop her from moving. She tried to get a clear veiw but the fog, didn't let her, her nose scrunched in disqust, who dared to stop her? She flexed her fingers, gripping the dagger ready to cut something, even if it wasn't Scarlett.

She then remebered a way out: she thrashed around, distracting the person, and she slowly pulled her legs into a bent position, when that was accomplished, she slid them under the person's stomach, and pushed with all the force she had. The person's body, landed two feet away on their back, Jinx stood and walked over to the body, completely ignoring Scarlett. She kneeled next to it and grasped the thick neck. 'Hmm, Sensei was always astounded with my strength', she pulled the body up and held the dagger at the neck.

Then her wrist was forcibly grabbed, and they tightened even more making her drop the dagger. It pulled her hand off it's neck. She fell on her knees as her hand was being twisted, her face scrunched in complete pain. Then she was forced to look up and see a black and gray body suit.

"Sensei!", her pupils shrunk, and her gaze fell to the metal underneath. The fog had finally cleared, reaviling the rest of the Joes. Their gazes burned into her, and when she looked closely she saw Scarlett one arm around Duke for support. No one said a word, but a new guy named Ripcord, came out and put cuffs on her wrists. When she was being walked/jumped off the roof, the Joes just stared at her. Water slipped from her eyes when she caught a glimpse of Snake eyes helping Scarlett.

* * *

><p>"Did we really have to put her in cuffs? 'Cause she's just a kid.", Ripcord said, watching her through the survelliance camera they'd just instaled.<p>

"She attacked Scarlett and Snake eyes.", Duke sternley answered.

Ripcord turned to see Snakes putting some stuff on Scarlett's face, "Hey Red, you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just a few cuts and bruises", she said reasuringly, "and a couple of broken bones." Just as she had said that Snake eyes took hold of her upper arm and pushed it back into place. Ripcord curled his lip at hearing the bone pop into place.

"So are we gonna ask her questions or som'in?", he asked, but everybody's face hardened. "Okay..."

Three Days Later

Jinx sat in the place where they'd store the weapons, but they moved those out, just so they could move her in. They had also installed a surveilance unit, to keep an eye on her. She felt like a child who was in time out, but above all she regretted even coming, she was just a big screw up. Even Scarlett was a better apprentice than her, and she was the 5th one Snake eyes trained. But she was the first, so she should've been the best 'accomplishment', but she wasn't.

She sighed, not wanting to compare herself to anyone else. She rested her head on the wall, when the door leading to the seats and everything, opened Duke came in holding some clothes in his hand.

He threw them to her, "Here, change into these." She caught them and began to evaluate them.

"Why?"

"It's been days, and you haven't changed, so there you are.", he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned on the wall.

"I have to change in here?", she argued.

He turned around, reached for the camera and put a black lid on it, "There." He turned around and leaned on the wall again.

"Do you have to be in here, while I do it?"

"I covered up the surveilence, so yes, I need to be here."

"Well?", she stood up looking at him.

"Well what?", he said getting annoyed with this prissy girl.

"Turn around!", she pointed at the wall, he was leaning on.

He grumbled, as he turned around. When she gave him the 'clear', he turned to her. She was wearing a black tank top, a black leather jacket with tight black jeans, he swallowed, but shook his head when inappropriate thoughts came to mind. His right hand grabbed his left jaw and squeezed.

"Wait", he suddenley thought of something.

"What?", she said

"How did you change your clothes, if you had cuffs?", his eyes went to where she sat and sure enough there were the cuffs. He grabbed her arm tightly, "How did you get out of those?"

"I used a bobby pin.", she said flatly.

"That's it!", he reached in his back pockets, and pulled out something, "I thought, I'd EVER have to use this."

"Hey, wait- What are you doing?", she said as he loomed over her.

He took off the lid, and left. Jinx then really felt stupid, now instead of having cuffs, she had a shock collar. She sat in misery, her plan was now in the shithole. Everything she wanted to start, or be ended in complete failure: being a loving daughter, being Snake eyes's aprentice, and being a good Arashikage master.

She sighed and closed her eyes...

* * *

><p>"Snake eyes...", Scarlett softly said, putting a hand on his shoulder for comfort.<p>

His eyes stayed on the screen, Jinx was sleeping. Underneath his mask a smirk appeared on his lips, Scarlett had chosen the clothes well. But the smirk didn't last long, he turned to Scarlett.

"I don't know why she attacked me or you.", she sighed turning away.

He pointed at Jinx on the screen and shook his head.

"Your apprentices, don't fight like that? What do ya mean?"

He made a fist with his hand, and shook it.

"Coldly?", he nodded at her interupetation.

"You didn't teach her to fight so coldly, so then why would she fight in a way you didn't teach her? She would never do or use something you didn't teach her.", He looked at her woundering the same thing, but had a guess...

"Who attacked you?", Scarlett and Snake eyes turned to the screen, Jinx was talking in her sleep.

"I know it was her, so why do you insist on trusting her sensei? She's a poison, and she's flooded your veins with her poison. You of all people shouldn't be doing this, you were the one who told me to not get close to anyone! And here you are, falling in love with her!", Snake eyes stiffened, when he heard her say that, it stung to know that's what she thought of him.

"Snake eyes?", Scarlett asked.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter<p>

Im not sure if that's considered Fluff, but ...yeah


	3. Outsider:Haunting Shadows

Outsider: Haunting Shadows

Thanks Asterisk78 for reveiwing!

So on with the story!

* * *

><p>The baroness, sat on the red leather chair staring at the crackling fire in the fire place. This room was the perfect place for relaxing, but today it felt empty and possibly even cruel. The fire's shadows seemed to swallow the whole room, nothing not even the book shelves could hide from it's darkness. She sighed looking down at her glass of wine, the raspberry liquid swished from side to side.<p>

"Baroness.", Her eyes didn't move from the glass.

"I found the Joes", Storm Shadow walked out from the shadows, staring at the back of the chair, "Baroness?"

"Yes, I heard you." the European accent was defined.

"What are your orders?"

She tightened her grasp on the glass and threw it into the fire, causing the flames to swell. "What are my orders? To annihilate them, ofcourse! Foolish ninja, you should know by now"

Storm Shadow's eyes narrowed. He pulled his sword, throwing it directly at the chair. He pulled back his arm and walked to the front of the chair, his eyes turned to every corner of the room. The leather chair was empty.

"Watch it Baroness! At any moment you could have a 'tragic' accident", he reached for the blade, when Baroness jumped from a nearby shelf. She landed on his back, and began pounding fists into him.

"Never, threaten me again, ninja." she whispered in his ear. He reached back, pulling on her cobra 'hood' and then throwing her aside. He grabbed his sword, put away and left.

The baroness smirked, "The ninja will never go rouge" she pulled a GPS tracker from her pocket. It showed a green dot traveling fast to the east of the estate.

* * *

><p>Scarlett leaned on the side of the Coyote, everyone else was still asleep even Jinx. She brought the coffee to her lips and took a sip. She looked at the small forest that lay north of her. The sun was just barely rising, and a soft breeze accompanied it beautifully. Her green eyes fell slightly, when her mind went back to Snake eyes, he seemed upset after hearing what Jinx said in her sleep.<p>

She was hurt when Jinx called her a 'poison', but what she really wanted to know was Snake eyes in love with her? Because in all the time they spent together, she felt closer to him, like she was actually a part of Snake eyes in some way. Her cheeks lightly reddened, knowing that she did think that Snake eyes was handsome, even cute at times. Then she looked back to her cup, hoping that somehow, she got an answer from it.

"Hey Red!" her eyes traveled right, to see Roadblock's head sticking out of the window.

"We're getting ready to roll, so I was thinking you might actually want to get on!", he yelled.

Her brow twitched, she hated when the guys ordered her around, or even joked about bossing her around. That may also be a reason she liked Snake eyes better, he DIDN'T talk!

"Comin'!", she called throwing her useless coffee cup away.

When she boarded the Coyote, all the guys were sitting Tunnel Rat was moping about something, Duke was yelling on the phone, again and Roadblock drove.

"Hey where's-"

"The ninja went to the back with Ripcord to check on his 'little convict'", Tunnel rat sighed out.

Scarlett smirked at his use of words, "Thanks." He just waved dismissively, and started to bang his head on the seat's rim.

"Now wounder he has brain damage." Roadblock joked from the front.

Scarlett quickly went to the back, opening the door and entered. She was surprised to see Ripcord sitting across Jinx and playing cards with her, while Snake eyes leaned on the wall, watching. Then they all turned to her.

"..."

"Yo, Red! Nice of you to join the party!" Ripcord said followed by a Boo ya, for beating Jinx with a full house.

She eyed Snake eyes, asking him telepathically, 'Should I ask?' He shook his head in response.

"This game is stupid!" Jinx declared, throwing the cards at Ripcord, "And I'm positive your cheating!"

"No, I never cheat, maybe it's your inexperience that's makin' you lose.", he countered and snapped his fingers in her face, "That's how we do it black style."

"...", Scarlett and Snake eyes stared dumbfounded.

Scarlett saw Jinx crawling menacingly towards Ripcord, and Snake eyes brace himself, probably to stop Jinx or to let Ripcord get beat up, THEN pry Jinx off. Ripcord surprisingly sat there, watching Jinx approach him. Snake eyes too, stepped closer, but to Jinx not Ripcord

"I am not inne-" she was cut off when she starting to violently shake, almost like when you shake a coke and open it. Then she fell on her side. Ripcord turned to them and smirked.

"Duke got your little apprentice a shock collar, Snakes." Snake eyes quickly kneeled by Jinx's side, he pushed some hair away revealing a thin black collar.

Scarlett looked back at Ripcord, "You think this is funny?"

"Yes, yes I do." he answered, then Snake eyes stood up unsheathing his sword.

* * *

><p>Jinx sat up, the Coyote had stopped moving.<p>

"Ow." she groaned as her hands reached to soothe her head. Her eyes opened slowly and she saw silver chains dangling off her wrists. She pulled her wrists down, and saw the cuffs again.

"What the-" The back door opened letting in sunlight. She cupped hands over her eyes, shielding them from the bright light.

"Sorry, we have to take precautions." the voice belonged to Duke. "Here" he reached a hand to her.

She took it, and he helped her out of the Coyote. Her eyes blinked repeatedly still adjusting to the sunlight. When her vision cleared she saw land that stretched for miles as well as some buildings off in the distance, 'Some sort of back woods city?'. Both short and tall grasses swayed back and fourth, this place somewhat reminded her of the Arashikage's land, except for the tall city buildings.

"Where are we?"

"Missouri", she blinked still confused.

"We're here on a mission." he clarified.

"Oh. Then why are you letting me out? Aren't I a threat or something." she said dryly.

"Yeah, you still are, but consider this for 'good behavior'." Jinx knew he was trying to sugar coat things, but went along anyways. She blushed when he took her hands.

"This is strictly professional, so don't make that stupid face.", he mumbled as he took her cuffs off.

She shut her mouth, not wanting to piss him off, and flexed her fingers when the heavy cuffs fell to the ground.

"Com'on the others are waiting." she rolled her eyes, not caring what he said, only focusing on her freedom.

He led her to an abandoned warehouse, where all the Joes waited outside, including her sensei. Then she hit something, as she walked. It was Duke's arm; he shot her a look saying, 'Don't do ANYTHING stupid. Are we clear' She sighed and turned away, only to have him forcibly turn her to face him, "Are we clear?'

"Yes." she nodded

"Good." and he continued walking. "Com'on!" he called over his shoulder. She grunted and followed the pompous ass.

When they reached the warehouse itself Snake eyes approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder. He raised a hand at back handed her across the face. There were a few gasps from the others, but she swallowed and turned her head back to face him.

"I know, I deserved that, sensei" her voice was low enough for only him to hear. He put his hand on her head, gripped either side, and turned her to face Scarlett.

She twisted out of his grasp, "But Sensei-". He pointed at Scarlett and she grumbled, "She doesn't deserve, my apology" Everyone stared as she made her way to the red head. When she stood face to face with her, her eyes narrowed.

"My apologies, for attacking both sensei and you." Jinx bit her lip, stopping herself from insulting Scarlett.

Then she heard snickering coming from Red, "What's so funny?"

"That's not why he sent you over here." she plainly said. "He sent you over here, because we're gonna be working or own mission."

"What! Who the hell said I wanted to work with you!" Jinx couldn't restrain her anger, and if Red said one thing to piss her off, it was over.

"Everyone, including Snake eyes agreed that we should work together" she leaned in "If you argue anymore, I'll request that we keep you in cuffs and not allow you on these missions. You got it?"

Jinx relaxed, when the anger slowly flowed out and nodded.

Scarlett threw a hand in the air, and cleared "We good here!"

She turned back to Jinx, "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Scarlett walked ahead of Jinx, scouting to make sure there weren't any 'obstacles' in the way. She knew she was taking a risk, letting Jinx join her but it was the only way they could tie loose, violent ties.<p>

"Jinx, we're not that much different." she called to the apprentice, who remained silent. "When I was younger, I lost my father to cancer."

She quickly pushed Jinx and herself against a wall, a bioviper was roaming the halls, 'Damn.' When it turned the corner she ran behind it and jumped on it's back. She shoved a fist into it's face to stop it from calling it's friends, and locked her arm crease around its neck. It thrashed around furiously, throwing itself on the wall to make her fall off, and twisting this way and that. Scarlett tightened her grip, but her body was weakened from the repeated blows, and she began to loosen and slide down. It caught her by the ankle and threw her against a wall.

Scarlett arched her back when she hit the wall, some blood escaped from her lips and she fell flat on her face. She lifted her head meekly and saw the bioviper heading towards her.

"D-Duk", she tried to send a distress call, but the viper grasped her neck and began to squeeze. She tried to pry its hand off, but it was no use. Her vision began to blur from the lack of oxygen and she swore she could hear neck bones breaking as the viper kept squeezing. Then an agonizing scream escaped the viper, it and loosened it's grip on her. Her body hit the ground hard, and pain began to pump through her. She saw the bioviper on the ground, too, and then she looked up to see Jinx in the distance with a plasma gun.

"J-Jinx", she called weakly. Jinx walked to her and stared down at her with disgust. "A-are you alright?", a bloody cough escaped her. Her eyes widened when Jinx pointed the gun between her eyes, and loaded the trigger, then rested her finger on the trigger. Scarlett didn't want to believe that Jinx would kill her, but she knew it was in her nature to.

"You, the Arashikage heir, do not know where to cross the line, like Snake eyes and your father..." then she pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p>"Scarlett! Scarlett do you copy?", Duke yelled into his communicator. "Damn, she ain't answering!"<p>

"Maybe she's on her period or somin." Tunnel Rat said as he shot the bioviper's face. When he turned everyone was glaring at him, "What? If I didn't say it Ripcord would've"

"Hey man, even I ain't that stupid." Ripcord grabbed a viper's hand and threw it over his shoulder.

"Snake eyes go look for Scarlett!" Duke called to the ninja who sliced a Viper in half, and sheathed his sword. He nodded and leaped on one of the Warehouse's pillars. Then a bioviper's screech filled the room and all eyes turned to the front, vipers were swarming out of the door.

"What the-"

Mindbender walked in, several vipers around him, all completely still. "Finally, the Joe's demise! And it's all cause MY doing!" he began to laugh hysterically.

"We're gonna take out your 'creations' before you get promoted to giant dick doctor." Duke fired at Mindbender who cowered behind a viper.

"Oh, I wouldn't have done that if I were you, Joe." he snapped his fingers and all the Vipers began charging at them.

"Oh, shit! Boss-man you got us screwed!" Roadblock yelled when a viper jumped him, and started clawing at him.

Ripcord backed up as three vipers swarmed around him, then he hit something. "Tunnel Rat please tell me that's you."

"Yep.", the shorter guy said.

"How man on your end?" Ripcord swallowed.

"6, how many on yours?"

"3, 5, 9 no 10!"

"Team up?" Tunnel rat suggested.

"Hell ya!" Ripcord and Tunnel Rat loaded their guns and began firing at the vipers. They ran fast in a circle with their backs still touching.

"AHHHHHH, take that Mother F-" a viper's caught him by the face and pulled him away from Tunnel Rat.

"Ripcord? Ripcord!" Tunnel Rat turned and saw Ripcord's body dangling in the viper's hand.

Duke fired and loaded frequently as he shot at the vipers but they were still swarming. He tried to look for his teammates, but all he saw was a sea of blue viper skin. He fell when a viper caught his ankle and began dragging him. His plasma gun was pointed at it and he fired over and over but it always missed.

"Damn!" he yelled, but then he saw a weakened pillar on the roof. Instead of firing at the swarming biovipers, he pointed his gun at the roof and fired. He watched painfully in slow motion, as the plasma shot cut through the air and the pillar, 'Yes!'

"Everyone, fire at the roof pillars!" he ordered.

"What? Are you nuts? That'll kill us." Tunnel Rat's voice reasoned over the communicator.

"Just do it!" Duke hated it when Tunnel Rat argued with him, but he smirked when he saw plasma blasts heading to the pillars. The ceiling began to collapse, and some of the pillars fell on several vipers.

"Everyone, get out now!" Everyone began to overpower the vipers and head towards the door.

Mindbender saw Ripcord running towards the door, "Don't let that Joes escape!" A viper ran and tackled him. "Bring him to me." The viper locked Ripcord's arms together and took him to Mindbender, "Patient X, how've you been?"

"This place is about to collapse! Don't you wanna get your doctor ass out of here?" Ripcord tried to get out of the viper's grasp.

"No, I am getting out, but sadly not you, Joes." Ripcord kicked him in the face, and let the bubble like fluid begin to swallow him. He threw his arm at the viper and then pushed him out of the way.

Attention! Attention! This Facility is in danger of explosion! Attention! Attention!

"What!" Duke looked for the bomb. "Shit!" he saw it in the far right corner.

He remembered a certain ninja, and spoke into his communictor "Snake eyes, find Scarlett and Jin and get out!"

"W-what's going on, Duke?", Roadblock groggily said. Duke didn't say anything, and trudged forward, holding on to Roadblock.

"Tunnel Rat", he whispered "Make sure you cover us."

"Yea, don't worry I got ya'll covered." Tunnel Rat chirped, pointing his gun to the ceiling.

All three of them ran to the doors, killing several vipers along the way. They all made it out of the warehouse,

"Hey where's Ripcord?" Duke stared back at the door, hoping to se the Joe running out. "Here, Tunnel Rat take Roadblock and run far away from here!" He dropped Roadblock into Tunnel Rat's arms and pointed far north.

"But, boss-" Tunnel Rat began

"Go now!" Duke pushed him, and ran back into the warehouse.

He pushed through the doors and quickly looked for Ripcord, 'Where is he?' Since Ripcord could transform into a viper it was hard to tell him apart from the others, but he spotted him strangling Mindbender. Duke ran as fast as he could, while trying to avoid the vipers.

"Ripcord! No, don't do it!"

Ripcord quickly turned to him, "Why? He wants to recapture me, and do more experiments!" He turned back to Mindbender and squeezed his neck harder, "I should've finished you off in Brooklyn." He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Duke, "Stop, you're not gonna change my mind."

"I know." Duke slammed his fist into Ripcord's jaw, and caught him before he fell. He put Ripcord's limp arm around his neck and stretched his own arm across Ripcord's back and ran to the doors.

Attention! Attention! This facility will explode in 10, 9, 8, 7,-

Duke tuned out, 'Only a few more steps.'

"Vipers, block their escape!" Mindbender ordered.

Duke stopped when three vipers stood in his path.

"You're not leaving with Patient X." Mindbender said behind them.

"So you're not letting us go, right?" Duke said still facing the door.

"Yea, that's right Joe." Mindbender smirked, 'They're at my fingertips'

Duke turned to face Mindbender with his gun pointed at him, fully loaded.

Mindbender, wasn't falling for the threat, "You're bluffing."

"Am I?" Duke loaded the barrel and put his finger on the trigger, his eyes blazing with fury. "I think my finger's slipping, Mindbender."

Attention! Attention! 7, 5, 4

Mindbender put his hands up in surrender, but Duke pointed the gun to the bomb, "Goodbye, Mindbender." He fired and the bomb exploded into flames, quickly engulfing the whole warehouse. He ran with Ripcord as dead weight, through the Vipers, not caring about the blue slime that stained him and his clothes. He looked over his shoulder when another explosion was heard; he threw Ripcord and himself onto the grassy ditch for cover. The warehouse was completely totaled, and debris flew everywhere.

He panted and rolled onto his back, they had made it! They survived a second explosion, 'Hell ya!' He was gonna go to the liquor store, and buy the biggest bottle of Tequila he could find.

"Duke..." Ripcord wheezed.

Duke crawled to him "Yeah?" A fist pounded into his face and fell back.

"That was for the punch you gave me inside." Ripcord smirked, as he tried to sit up.

"Duke, Ripcord! Ya'll still alive!" Roadblock bellowed, still somewhat groggily from before.

Duke grabbed both sides of his face and cracked his neck muscles. Then he stood up and looked over his team "Where's Scarlett and Jinx?"

Everyone tensed, "We thought you got them, 'cause Snakes couldn't find them." Tunnel Rat's eyes widened.

"Scarlett, Jinx!" They all yelled in unison, then Snake eyes took off running to the Warehouse.

"Snake eyes!" Duke yelled, knowing it was too late to save them, the whole place was destroyed, nothing alive would be found. He grit his teeth, he thought that they had **all** survived, he dropped his head, he failed them all.

Snake eyes returned, but not with the women or their bodies, and he turned away. Roadblock, Ripcord, Tunnel Rat, and Duke all bowed their heads in silent prayer. As if it wasn't bad enough, it began to rain. The water pelted all of them, but it was cold and cruel rain, not soothing or comforting. Duke walked up to Snake eyes and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

Then he turned around, completely alert.

"Snakes what is it?", Roadblock asked.

All of them faced the same direction, Snake eyes faced and all their hearts skipped a beat:

There was Jinx walking through the pounding rain, with Scarlett's hand over her neck, helping her, saving her, rescuing her...

* * *

><p>End of Chapter!<p>

Hopefully it made more sense:) And the grammer and spelling got better!

Review!


	4. Outsider:Ride With Me, Sensei

Outsider: Ride Wit Me, Sensei

Okay, I forget which chapter I'm on, but anyways on with the numberless chapter!

The previous chapter:

'All of them faced the same direction Snake eyes faced, and all their hearts skipped a beat:

There was Jinx, walking through the pounding rain with Scarlett's arm around her neck, she was helping her, she was saving her, she was rescuing her...'

* * *

><p>The whole world seemed to stop: every sound escaped his ears, the color drained from the picture itself, and birds hung in mid air, their journey not yet completed.<p>

His body for the first time, wanted to collapse underneath him.

"Snake eyes!" Their voices drowned out in the distance.

But he had to find them, he couldn't live with himself if they died when he was supposed to find them. His body too, seemed to run in slow motion, but he didn't care, he only FELT that way. The soft grass made a 'squish' sound, every time he stepped. The rain was not easing up, and his suit weighed him down, but he kept running. When he stood at the broken warehouse door, the flames had already died down and the walls lay crumpled on the ground. Only the two back walls still stood. He quickly leaped into the rubble, and lifted huge dry wall pieces with his bare hands. Nothing. He kept lifting more pieces then tossing them aside. His chest heaved with every breath when he realized that he wasn't going to find anything today or tomorrow or even years from now. So he returned to the rest, empty handed.

* * *

><p>Duke quickly ran to help Jinx, but skidded to a halt, when Snake eyes zoomed past him. He saw Snake eyes take Scarlett from Jinx's arms, and walk back towards him. 'So the great Snake eyes does have a soft side.' he realized.<p>

"Snakes is she okay?" The ninja nodded and began to sprint to the others. Duke looked back to Jinx who was only feet away, so he ran to her.

Jinx stared blankly, when the blonde came bounding to her.

"J-Jinx" he shivered a little from the cold rain.

She sighed and gave her wrists willingly.

"..."

"Aren't you gonna put me in cuffs or something?'Cause after all I'm still a 'menace' to the Joes." She restated Tunnel Rat's words.

"I'm not putting you in cuffs, because today you proved that you are committed and willing to do things not asked of you, as well as our trust in you. So here", Duke opened his hand "Take your communicator, fellow Joe."

She examined it again, "No thanks."

"Wait! What? Why not Jinx?" he stuttered.

"I came here to work under Sensei, not you." she bluntly answered, that was the whole reason she came to America. Then she continued to walk back to the others.

"Jinx" Duke started when she'd already walked several feet past him, "Fine, you don't have to be a Joe. But, don't ever pull a stunt like that EVER again. You could've gotten Scarlett killed or even..."

Jinx's eyes widened, but she kept walking. Now was not the time to get sentimental, now was the time to look for answers from Red.

"Good job, 'little convict'", Tunnel Rat joked and patted her back.

"Thanks, I think..."she was new at this whole 'getting thanked for saving someone' thing.

"Yo, Jinx!"

'Damn it!' Jinx bit her lip and slowly turned around.

"Hey... Ripcord." Hopefully it didn't sound too forced.

"Where ya heading ninja convict?" Even when Ripcord, was injured he still had mouth.

"I'm goin to the Coyote, I hate the rain!" She lied, she loved the beautiful rain, even if it was pelting on her.

"Oh, okay." he dissmissed her.

She used her ninja speed, to head to the Coyote. Her eyes quickly scanned the vehicle for any intruders, but luckily found none. The back doors were open, and she poked her head inside. Scarlett was lying on her back, with an oxygen mask on her face. Jinx quietly crawled inside and sat across from Scarlett her back touching the metal walls with her legs crossed.

"Red", she whispered but the woman didn't move.

"Pssst, Red!" she said a little louder, and Red's finger jumped.

Jinx sighed, this was stupid talking to an unconscious person, it was a one sided conversation.

"Even though you can't hear me, I'm gonna talk to you." She looked down at her lap a twiddled her thumbs. "Let's start with why I don't like you." She said awkwardly. "I think your going to end up hurting sensei somehow, I don't know why or how but I just know. He cares too much about you, to the point that he's willing to die for you! In the Arashikage we learn to not be close to anyone! But the poor fool, broke that boundary. I sometimes understand it but other times I want to make him realize why it's not good to be close to anyone."

Tears began to slide down, her already soaked skin. "But when I was kept in here, I heard you talking to him and telling him that it wasn't his fault that someone died, got hurt or something happened. Then you told him something about him not being cursed, and that death didn't follow him. So the reason he cares is because he feels guilty? Is that why?" her tear filled eyes looked to Red but she still wasn't moving.

"Another reason I hate you is that he looks at you like he's so proud of you, like you're the only one of your kind. Well you're not! I trained endlessly and tirelessly to get where I am today. But it's not enough, he's never looked at me like he has you. It was always hard for me to impress sensei, but there were times where we'd both be okay, even if I did piss him off. I know, he still sees me as a little girl but I'm not and I never want to be a little girl again!"

She sighed, maybe she had to dig deeper to find the truth, her truth that's always been shadowed by a lie. "I think I love him Red, and that's probably why I hate you the most. Because before I met you I thought of Snake eyes as an older brother, but when I saw how differently he treated you from me I realized that I loved him. So knowing that I loved someone made me want to drive a blade through my chest, because father always told me 'There are many sins that we humans have, but the one that would blind our eyes and minds and open our hearts is love. True love is what will one day end us, the Arashikage.'"

"Hey, Jinx?" she turned her face to the doors, hoping they hadn't heard.

"Yea?" she prented to rub her eyes, while she wiped the tears away.

"We're gonna roll out to celebrate." Tunnel Rat chirped, thumbs up. "Hell yeah! I need to unwind!" Ripcord cheered.

"You coming with?"

"What about Red?" she asked looking back at her.

"Nah, don't worry. She doesn't drink anyways." Duke threw his hand dismissively knowing that Scarlett was sometimes a buzz kill.

"Yeah, sure", she got up and walked out only to bump into black body suit. Her eyes trolled up, "Sensei."

He looked down at her and shook his head, then turned to the others.

"You're not gonna let the kid have fun?" Duke stepped in and stood face to face with ninja.

Snake eyes pointed to Jinx and signaled death with his hand.

Duke narrowed his eyes at him, "She's coming with us anyways."

Snake eyes reached for his sword, keeping eyes locked with the stupid ass leader, and unsheathed it. Duke stepped back. The others stared, knowing this wasn't going to end well. But they began to cheer, "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Scarlett's eyes began to roll under her lids, and she heard male cheering, 'What's that noise?' Her eyes shot open when the sound of metal sliced the air. She bent her legs on the floor and then jumped on her feet. Shock stunned her when she saw Snake eyes holding a blade to Duke's neck, and Duke pointing a plasma gun to Snake eyes head.

"What the hell is going on?" she yelled and the cheering died down. But Snake eyes and Duke were still in the lock, each pressing their weapons on the other's skin.

"What are you two doing?" Scarlett's green eyes went from one and then the other, then when she caught a glimpse of a black leather jacket, she pulled her own plasma gun and pointed it at Jinx.

"Scarlett what do you think you're doing!", Jinx yelled tightly holding a Sai in her hands.

"You tried to kill me, I knew I shouldn't of given you a second chance, but I'm not making that mistake twice." She pulled the barrel back and let it fly back. Then she felt a sword on her shoulder and turned to Snake eyes who said 'Don't make me do this, Scarlett'

"You son of a bitch! She's injured" Duke yelled and kicked Jinx's weapon out of her grasp.

All for of them stood pointing weapons at each other. All intent on killing if at even the slightest movement of either of them. Jinx saw that they're openings and she took them: she jumped kicked Duke on the side, and grabbed his gun then she shot at Scarlett which made her drop the gun. She picked her own Sai up and pointed the gun at Red and her blade at Duke, who was on his back glaring at her. So only her and Snake eyes were left standing.

"I saved your ass from the fire, Red." she loaded the gun.

Snake eyes sheathed his swords and gave a hand to Duke. Duke grunted when the ninja helped him, while Jinx's arm fell to her side still holding the gun. "No one dies today."

"Yeah, I saw we forget the bar and I make ya'll some home cooking!" Roadblock quickly went to the driver's seat and started the Coyote. "Tunnel and Rip ya'll might wanna get on!" The two started running after the Coyote, and Duke and Jinx reached their arms out, helping them back in.

Scarlett took another look at Jinx, 'Maybe she wasn't lying, maybe she was telling the truth, but if that were true then why did she point that gun at me?' She shook her head, and decided to go sit down somewhere peaceful.

* * *

><p>Scarlett rested her head on the cream colored seat and stared out the window. All the beautiful colors in the sky where making her head hurt, even more than it did now.<p>

"Hey Red" Roadblock asked softly.

"Hmmmm?" she raised her head from the seat.

"You alright? Like not physically but I- mean with Jinx?" she could tell he was uncomfortable about asking her that.

"Yeah, it's not the best tie but we're getting along, slowly" she emphasized the 'slowly' part so Roadblock would drop the conversation. Her green eyes strayed to the window again and she saw a motorcyclist riding beside them. She smirked the bike was just like Snake eyes.

"Roadblock."

"Yeah, Red" he answered eyes still on the road.

"Are there any motorcycle places around here?"

"..Hmm, not around here maybe Dolden Ridge but that place is miles away. Why?"

Greens eyes widened, it was Snake eyes' bike! The rider turned to her and stuck the middle finger up at her. Then they began to inch closer to the Coyote. 'What the hell are you doing?' Her eyes quickly diverted to the front, and there he/she was in front of them.

"Roadblock where'd that bike come from?" she yelled.

"I dunno, all I know is that it's Snakes' bike!" He began to sharply steer left when the motorcycle slowed down in front.

"The hell-" The Coyote was pushed to the right curb of the road again and again.

"Red, it's Cobra!"

Scarlett grabbed the gun and opened the right window and slid out.

"Red! Kill those Sons of bitches for hurting my baby!" He steered left again to push the Cobra vehicle to the curb.

Scarlett laid down on Coyote's top, and pointed the gun to the Cobra's tires. Her eyes looked through the scope and saw the perfect shot, her index finger began to squeeze the trigger when the scope fell off. Scarlett inspected the gun, then the other half fell off. A shadow loomed over her and she swallowed. Then a sword was embedded into the Coyote. Her eyes looked up it was Snake eyes.

"Jinx?" she asked already knowing the answer. She looked back to the front, Jinx had taken off on Snake eyes' bike and was nowhere in sight.

"Then why did you stop me from shooting at the Cobra's?" she stood up glaring at him. He put his hand up, revealing a dynamite trigger and he pushed the red trigger. They both turned to see the Cobra Vehicle go up in flames, and crash off the road. She had ducked away knowing huge chunks of metal would fly.

* * *

><p>The night had already taken over when the Coyote parked in a small grassy plain, and Duke, Ripcord and Tunnel Rat awoke. Roadblock made his famous 'home cooking', and Scarlett told everyone about Jinx's departure. When all the Joes finished eating, Roadblock angrily walked back to the Coyote and fix it, Tunnel Rat and Ripcord threw empty cans into the air and shot at them (trying to see who's the better shooter), Scarlett went off somewhere looking for reception on her phone, while Duke sparred with Snake eyes.<p>

Duke threw his fist at Snake eyes, who quickly dodged then squatted down and swung his leg. Duke grunted when he crashed onto the ground, and a sword pointed to his face signaling, 'You're dead now'

He pushed it away and got up, "Best 7 out of 15!"

Snake eyes dropped his blade, nodded and got in a fight stance. Duke smirked and did the same. He threw his leg in the air and kicked Snake eyes, but it was countered when the ninja threw his leg in the air and then kicked Duke in the stomach, causing him to fly back.

"What the hell Snakes? I thought you said no 'fly backs'!" Duke saw Snake eyes grab his sword, and hold it out in front of him, then turned to the road. There was nothing but darkness; he turned back to Snakes who was still tense. Then the sound of a motor filled the air, and sure enough a motorcycle rode up, showing off like Snakes did: skidding at an angle then stopping barely, before any loss of control happened.

The rider stood up and pulled their leg off the other side. Duke and Snake eyes watched in horror as the rider took off the helmet, revealing Jinx. Her face was smirking, but also stern. Snake eyes approached her cautiously, and when he stood closely he sheathed his blade then backhanded her again. This time though, her face didn't turn violently like it did last time.

"Hello, sensei", she bowed respectfully.

Then she turned to Duke, "Sorry I knocked ya'll out, but I had to. I saw that Cobra thing following us, and I didn't want you all to know about it, after all we were celebrating, weren't we?"

He stood up and walked to stand in front of her, "I thought I told you to not do anything stupid."

"Nah, come on! I told you I'm here for Sensei, not you Joes!" she rolled her eyes, then set the helmet down and ran to the table looking for scraps.

"If you wanna go and take a ride with me

We 3 wheelin' in th fo'

wit these gold D's

Oh why must I feel this way?

Hey must be the money!"

She sang as looked for the scraps. Snake eyes looked back to Duke ,"Hey, I didn't give the ninja an I POD" He put his hands defensively up, hoping Snake eyes wouldn't kill him when he heard the rest of the song.

* * *

><p>End of whatever chapter!<p>

Hopefully It made more sense, and the setting was better explained.

Ride Wit Me by Nelly!


	5. Outsider:Ninja's Creed

Mi pinche Parasito

Sorry for not finishing the other renegade story, but I decided to do either a seprate story or put it as the new 6th chapter for Outsider. So either way I'm doin' a new chapter!:)

Reveiw! Review! Review!

Oh I also want to say: Kick ass story LadyJaye10!

Story takes place six months after the whole Nelly thing.

* * *

><p>Mi Pinche Parasito<p>

My Damned Parasite

Her hand tightened on the handles and jerked them, creating more speed. The black leather jacket flapped violently behind her, 'I don't give a damn if they hate me, 'cause they're all the same, they're all disgusting.'

Storm Shadow stomped into the book room, ripping off his mask and hood. "Baroness!"

"Hmm, I thought your kind was supposed to walk silently." She smirked and her finger skimmed though the old dusty pages.

"You KNEW she was there!"

She stopped reading and looked up at the furious ninja, "Of course I knew." She took delight in seeing this hard core ninja, break inside. She could even hear the cracking, with every word he spoke. 'Why didn't you inform me?', he yelled pathetically. She smirked even though he stood, she could still hear him breaking. But when the ninja fell silent, the game became tedious.

Sadly she thought, this game had to end and she looked him in the eye "Is there going to be a problem? Because I could easily find a replacement for you, ninja."

His eyes closed and she began walking away towards the door, "No."

A devilish grin appeared on Baroness's face and she halted, "What was that?"

"No you couldn't easily find a replacement." he spoke, "unless they were extremely desperate"

Baroness's face began to redden, how dare he? That ninja was not so special or important and he only joined to kill that Joe, Snake eyes! But she had to calm her nerves; he was trying to anger her. So she cleared her throat

"What?"

"Oh you heard me Baroness. If you replaced me, who would defend the great Cobra Commander? No one, especially because they don't want to risk their own life for that of the Commander's. Oh, and let's not forget that high tech assassin."

The ninja was beginning to dig under her skin, but she looked back at him, he still had his back to her.

"Just so you know Baroness, your dear Destro was the one who suited the assassin and gave the orders." he opened his eyes and walked to the shadows, when he had the chance he would kill her, Destro, Mindbender and the Commander, himself. 'Sweet dreams, Baroness."

* * *

><p>"God damn it! My back hurts like hell." Duke arched backwards 'till he heard a satisfying crack. "Ahhh." he sighed relieved.<p>

"Com'on boss, we got some bigger injuries: Roadblock was shot, Ripcord's shoulder is dislocated and Scarlett-" he turned to her and saw Snake eyes helping, "Nah, Red's fine."

"Tunnel Rat your the medic." Duke then mumbled something and sat down.

"What was that boss?" Tunnel Rat looked at Duke.

"No, nothing" Tunnel Rat turned away, "Little noodle man" Duke laughed.

"Hey I don't sell noodles!" Tunnel Rat crossed his arms, and turned away. But Ripcord and Roadblock started laughing, "Okay you know what? You can fix your own damn injuries!" Then he stomped off to the front of the coyote.

"Priss." Duke coughed

Just then a black motorcycle skidded in front of Duke. He slowly stood up and was approached by the rider, "Nice of you to finally join us, Jinx."

She pulled off the helmet and looked around, "Wow, you guys look like crap" She dryly sneered.

He turned her to face him, "Well we didn't have any back up! So tell me where the hell were you?"

She pushed away his hand, "I don't have to tell you shit remember?" She put her helmet back on and walked to her motorcycle.

"Hey, get back here!" he yelled after her. His eyes widened when he saw a sword in the motorcycle. Jinx turned back, so did he and saw Snake eyes standing, with only one ninjato visible on his back.

"Sensei! It took me hours to fix that bike!" the ninja approached her, shaking his head. She sighed, taking off her helmet then throwing it at Snake eyes. He caught it and blocked her way.

"Sensei, I'll ask this once and once only, Get. Out. Of. My. Way." she broke her sentences, showing him that she was serious. When he didn't, Duke saw a fury of kicks, punches, head butts and other attacks being exchanged by the ninjas. Then he heard a scream, and saw Jinx fall to her knees, Snake eyes pointing his palm at her forehead. "Fine, kill me like you've done to, many others. Kill me, your first apprentice. Kill me, the first person who's given a damn for you." The she stood, with his palm still pointed at her forehead, "Kill me, the first person who's ever loved you!"

Blue eyes widened ( knowing pretty much everyone else's were too). He got the signal that Tunnel Rat heard, when the Coyote's horn filled his ears. But the ninjas were still in the same position, Jinx obviously wasn't regretting what she just said and Snake eyes' emotions were clouded. Duke decided this was enough and walked behind Jinx, gripping her shoulders trying to pull her away.

"Let me go" she elbowed him in the stomach, making his grip slightly loosen. "I wanna see if he has the balls to kill me." He looked at Snake eyes, who was completely still.

"Jinx." Duke whispered to her, "Why? Why do this to the guy who took you in as a kid, when he was barely one himself? He could've done all the things I did when I was a kid, but he helped you instead, he sacrificed his possible life to train and raise you." Duke was trying to reason with her, maybe if she comes out alive he would send her back to Japan, she was just too much trouble. Then he skidded back and felt liquid drip down his upper lip.

"What the-" His left hand made a swipe across his mouth, when he pulled it back his eyes bulged: there was blood smeared, Jinx had actually elbowed him in the face. He looked back to the ninjas, Jinx was throwing punches and she even stood on her hands whirling around swinging kicks to her master.

"Jinx, stop! I'm gonna throw your ass in jail if you keep attacking us." Duke stood his ground when the apprentice approached.

"You don't tell me what to do, Gijin!" she raised a fist but stopped when Duke spoke again.

"Your right I don't, but neither does Snake eyes, or is it that you don't let him? If you were really here for your sensei, you'd let him be your sensei, but you just keep pushing him -and us- away." His chest relaxed when she let her fist fall.

She turned back to Snake eyes, who now stood tall, then back to Duke, "I'm not a little girl, so stop treating me like one." She tried to walk away, but Duke stood in her way and he wasn't about to move.

"I'm tired of talking." she clenched her fists.

"And I'm tired of your imperfections." She looked up at him; did he really just say that? So he was going to pour salt into her open wounds.

"I told you why I allowed you to stay, and you continue to be a brat. You say you're not a little girl, but you keep acting like one." He said sternly.

"Shut the fuck up, Duke! You think your the leader but the others could lead WAY better than you!" she had enough, this was not what she wanted.

"Get out." he flatly said looking away. "If you hate it here then leave."

She swallowed and walked towards the bike, but stopped when sensei blocked her way. She looked up, but dropped her eyes and Snake eyes moved out of her way. Her head didn't turn back once she got on the bike and drove off, 'Goodbye, sensei'

* * *

><p>No one said a word after her departure, and Tunnel Rat patched up Roadblock while Snake eyes pushed Ripcord's shoulder back into the socket. Later, when he felt better, Roadblock drove the rest of the Joes to a nearby lake and Duke was the first to get out.<p>

"Hey Duke" Roadblock hoped that his attempts would not be futile, "Don't listen to her, like I told ya before we'll follow you all the way"

The blonde stayed silent, while he looked up to the dark sky. Roadblock sighed and turned to walk back to the Coyote.

"I was so stupid." Duke breathed. Roadblock turned back to him, wanting to hear more.

"For letting her stay, because three months ago she told me she wanted to return to Japan. But she needed money, and I knew we didn't have any so I told her that if she worked with us and didn't fight or argue, I'd give her the money I saved for when I returned home."

Roadblock just stared, trying to understand, "So you were going to give her the money you saved, for when are names get cleared and you return home?"

"Not just that, I was going to give her the money, that my parents gave me for becoming a recognized soldier. That's $100,964.98 that I was going to give to her, and I barely knew her."

Dark brown eyes widened, Boss man was going to give all that money to an 18 year old girl.

"I don't even know why I'm telling you this. But remember when Snake eyes didn't let Jinx come to the bar with us?"

"Yea, boss man." Roadblock replied.

"I got jealous that Snake eyes is the one in charge of her, not me. He can decide whether something is suited for her or not. He can tell if something is wrong with her, when I can't. He's her master, and at times I wish I was." Duke sighed and dropped his head.

Roadblock finally got it, it wasn't what Jinx said that made him like this, it was the fact that she was gone.

"Boss man, here" Roadblock tossed Duke an empty bottle.

"What's this?"

"Look inside." a smile appeared when he saw Duke's face. "Luckily, we got the mail before our latest mission."

* * *

><p>Storm Shadow watched the winding roads, as he waited for her to show up. He knew Cobra was dirty, but he never expected them to use his own flesh and blood against him. They'd known she was there with the Joes, but thank the Gods she wasn't with them at that moment.<p>

His thoughts broke when he saw the motorcyclist up the road and he leaped off the branch. He sprinted towards the bike, then disappeared from view.

Jinx focused forward and forward only, but she sharply steered left when someone in white appeared in front of her. "What the hell?"

The person kept focusing on her face then reached their hand to the handles and straightened her bike.

"You should be careful, when driving cousin."

Jinx's eyes widened, "Storm Shadow?"

* * *

><p>End of chapter!<p>

Hopefully it was okay, yea and I know it was short:)

Oh and this is the REAL 5th chapter of Outsider!

Reveiw! Reveiw!


End file.
